


DAY8

by hibiscus_ufo



Series: (i wanna title) everything (like this) [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Fic, Inspiration, M/M, like blink and you miss it angst, the tiniest bit of angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscus_ufo/pseuds/hibiscus_ufo
Summary: prompt: inspiración.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: (i wanna title) everything (like this) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829401
Kudos: 2





	DAY8

**Author's Note:**

> Un par de aclaraciones:  
> \- Taeyong es un artista que trabaja en alguna clase de agencia como un ilustrador, pero que siempre está buscando oportunidades para mostrar su arte y convertirlo en su profesión a tiempo completo.  
> \- Johnny es un fotógrafo súper reconocido en su rubro.  
> 

> **Te quiero.**

Johnny leyó la nota con ojos cansados y sonrió adormecido. Tomó el sharpie negro que siempre utilizaba y arrancó una nueva notita adhesiva de las amarillas.

> **Eres la estrella más brillante de mi vida.**

Su caligrafía era un poco mala normalmente, pero medio despierto era aún peor. Johnny se encogió de hombros y la pegó debajo de la notita, blanca con sharpie rosa, de Taeyong. Sonriendo satisfecho, devolvió los materiales al centro de la mesa de la cocina y siguió preparándose para empezar su día como de costumbre.

* * *

Cuando Johnny y Taeyong se habían mudado a vivir juntos, Taeyong, el artista que era, había pintado tres de las cuatro paredes de la cocina en un discreto, satinado color perla y había dejado la última, la que golpeaba el sol de las mañanas a través de los ventanales de la cocina, en blanco. En los siguientes días, en medio de amueblar su nuevo apartamento y ajustarse a sus nuevas rutinas compartidas, había pintado un tapiz precioso de magnolias, hortensias, jazmines, cerezos y no me olvides en esa pared. Un mural de trazos firmes que formaban delicados bouquets, degradados tan suaves que parecían arco iris y un dinamismo tan surreal que Johnny aún hoy parpadeaba y podía verlas moverse. En el centro había colgado un marco blanco, de 20x30, y había prometido enmarcar ahí su primer logro trascendente como un artista.

18 meses después, Johnny se había parado frente al cuadro, una mirada iracunda y una cerveza en su mano, a contemplarlo por alrededor de una hora. Cuando la botella de vidrio en su mano estaba tibia, el líquido dentro no más que desagradable para entonces, la colocó en la mesa de la cocina tras de sí y se dirigió al estudio-oficina que compartía con Taeyong. Después de rebuscar en su escritorio un poco, encontró un par de paquetes de notitas adhesivas y un sharpie y volvió con ellos a la cocina.

> **Este pedazo de madera no determina tu valor como artista, ni como persona, ni como mi prometido.**

Cierto es que lo había hecho en un ataque de ira, tan precipitado que ni siquiera había esperado a que la tinta del marcador se secara cuando ya estaba pegando la nota en el centro del cuadro, haciendo un pequeño desastre de su ya mala y achispada caligrafía.

Pero así había empezado.

* * *

Había semanas en que los horarios de Johnny y Taeyong no coincidían mucho, si es que del todo, y uno debía estar fuera de casa al alba mientras el otro volvía a casa tarde en la noche. Esas semanas eran en las que más se escribían por medio de las notas. El vacío del cuadro, ese que representaba fracaso y se alimentó de la confianza de Taeyong durante meses, dejándolo sin nada, se había rebalsado con mensajes de apoyo, palabras de aliento y elogios bien merecidos por el trabajo duro y la bondad de ambos.

Se había convertido en un recuerdo de su amor tanto o más que una memoria preciosa captada en fotografía. Y Johnny podía saberlo, él era un fotógrafo después de todo.

Ese día cumplía su segundo aniversario de vivir juntos. Johnny entró silenciosamente por la puerta delantera, comenzando a desnudarse para la cama en el pasillo y arrojando su ropa por los rincones en que sabía que Taeyong, con su obsesión por la limpieza, no curioseaba para recogerla en la mañana. Se detuvo en la cocina a revisar el cuadro y por un vaso con agua, pero ocultando gran parte de las notas estaba un brochure con el nombre de Taeyong en él, las palabras "exhibición" debajo y una fecha que repentinamente le parecía demasiado cercana.

Johnny se levantó del suelo de la cocina unos 20 minutos después. Luego de haber llorado toda su emoción, el cansancio parecía helarle los huesos. Todo lo que se le antojaba en ese momento era acunar a Taeyong con su cuerpo, desde atrás, como hacía cada noche, y dormir.

Esa noche, sin embargo, su movimiento despertó a Taeyong, quien inmediatamente buscó recostarse en su pecho. Johnny lo abrazó por la cintura y cerró los ojos, pero en la quietud de la noche pudo oír la adormilada voz de Taeyong murmurar, "Gracias por nunca dejar de creer en mí, Johnny."

Johnny cree haber respondido, en sueños se recuerda repetírselo a Taeyong en la mañana en caso de haberlo imaginado, "Siempre, bebé."

**Author's Note:**

> Aparentemente me olvidé de postear esto anoche ._.


End file.
